1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a securing device, and in particular, to a retaining device for a lighting system in which the lamp and electronics are integrally connected.
2. Discussion of the Art
Some lamps require a voltage. lower than the main, or line, voltage to which the lamps are connected because of the voltage rating of the lamp filaments. For example, typical line voltage is about 120 V, but certain lamp filaments, such as those found in MR16 lamps, are only approximately 12 V. These lamps are particularly desirable in a variety of applications because of their higher quality optics. However, in order for these lamps to be used, the line voltage must be stepped-down.
One known approach for stepping-down voltage is to connect the lamps to light fixtures which incorporate electronic power converters or transformers. Such converters add both hardware and expense to the light fixtures. Further, many of these lamps are used in the retail industry where it is less desirable to have separate electronic converter boxes in plain view of the customers for aesthetic reasons.
Another prior art approach is to place the electronic power converter within the outer or lamp housing, i.e., the lamp and electronics are self-contained in one structure. Thus, the electronic converters are integrally connected to the lamps, making external electronic converters unnecessary. This lighting system or integral lamp approach requires that the lamp be secured to the outer housing so that it does not become disconnected from either the outer housing or the electronic power converter. Known lighting systems use custom lamp assemblies to prevent disassociation. These assemblies increase costs since commercially available lamps are not used in the manufacturing of the lighting systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for a less expensive lighting system that utilizes existing lamps.
The present invention provides an inexpensive retaining device for securing a commercially available lamp to an outer housing which also contains an electronic converter. No custom lamp assembly is needed.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention concerns a lamp securing device for securing a lamp to a housing. A retainer includes a peripheral portion that bounds an opening of sufficient size for receiving a neck of the lamp. The retainer includes a plurality of flanges along the opening which engage the neck of the lamp to securely attach the retainer to the lamp.
Practice of the invention results in a lighting system which includes a housing having an interior space, a base fixed to the housing, a lamp within the housing, an electronic circuit supported within the housing, and a retainer securely attached to the lamp. The lamp has a neck. The electronic power converter circuit is connected to the lamp. The retainer secures the lamp to the housing.
The lighting system has a number of advantages over the prior art. Existing lamps may be utilized in manufacturing integral lamp assemblies, reducing manufacturing changeover costs.
Another advantage with the lighting system resides in the fact that the assembly of the lighting system is simpler and may be accomplished in a modular way.